tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Animals
Special Animals -Most of these animals are not part of the Tiny Farm in-game Collection Book, there are the Rare Animals added also. These animals are available in the Tiny Farm game but are released for certain Events, promotions, Eggs,or for completion of Animals in the Collection. The Special Animals are only known to players by obtaining them during the game. (There are not pictures of all the animals in the collection.) *Return to Events page. Which animals do you look out for? This list is an incomplete list of the animals to try and collect. Click the name of the Animal for a picture and more information. Evil Cat - Alpaca Rangers Event June 2015 Mythical Kirin - Events January 2015 Frozen Dragon - Winter Animals 2015 Quest, January 2015 2015 Sheep- December 2014 New Year's Alphabet Event Special 2015 Sheep- New Year's Alphabet Event, December 2014 Pink Little Griffin- Events , December 2014 Captain Wolf- Tiny Farm Animals to the Rescue! Event, December 2014 Mother Hen- Its time for Egg Bingo Event, November 2014 Grim Reaper Pegasus- Halloween Tiny Boxes Event, October 2014, Halloween Bat Eggs Dullahan Pegasus - Halloween Tiny Boxes Event, October 2014, Halloween Bat Eggs Constellation Animals - Constellation Animals Heavenly Unicorn - Legendary Animal Collection Summer Bear- Events Summer Animals 2014 Angel Sheep A sheep with a halo and has a luminous glow. Witch Rabbit Angel Rabbit Fortune Panda There was quest line introduced to obtain the Fortune Panda, as part of 2013 New Year. Special Fall Collection- Came out in Nov 2013 "Fall the season of Love"; included the Duck, Deer, Alpaca Bell the talking Sheep- Gift for joining the game 2015 Lady Sheep- The Proposal Event, March 2014 Tuxedo Sheep- Given for the Year in Review Event 2013. Also rewarded from The Proposal Event, March 2014 Kimono Sheep- This was available during a collaboration with a Japanese Gaming magazine in 2013. 1 Code was put in the gaming magazine to be unlocked in the Tiny Farm game. Kimono Alpaca Rudolph/ Baby Rudolph-obtainable from the Baby Rudolph Egg Dec 2013 Catiger- Jan 2013 Legend of the Ancient Tiger Ghost Sheep - Completing of Collection Valentine Cat- Valentine's Day II Feb 2014- Valentine Animals Big Hearted Penguin Little Pink Phoenix Little Baby Chick *During the Cinco De Mayo Event, breeding any type of Chickens together has a chance to give birth to a Little Baby Chick. It is also obtainable from the Mysterious Egg. *Note that the Gold gain is actually higher than other 1-hour animals. This is one of the fastest gold-gaining animals in the game, second only to the White Chicken. Santa's Little Chick Captain Ghost Jack -Ghost Hunter Event 2013 Black Cat Gold Unicorn-Jan 2014 Year of the Lucky Golden Pouches Event Fire Phoenix Ghost Pegasus Panda Pegasus Phoenix 9 Tail Fox Captured Evil Ghost Oct 2015 Halloween Event Mysterious Baron Pegasus Oct 2015 Halloween Event, Halloween Egg 2015 Vermilion Bird Thief Oct 2015 Catch a Thief Event, Thief Egg 2015 Head Librarian Black Tortoise Oct 2015 Library Event DJ Turtle July 2016 Summer Festival Event Grim Reaper Lion August 2016 Grim Reaper Lion's Gift Legendary Fox Maple Reindeer Embrace Fall Category:Animals Category:Event Animals Category:Special Animals Category:Legendary Animals